The present embodiments relate generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to articles of footwear with ground-contacting sole members.
Articles of footwear typically have at least two major components, an upper that provides the enclosure for receiving the wearer's foot, and a sole secured to the upper. The sole may incorporate multiple layers, such as an inner sole, a midsole, and a ground-contacting sole member. The ground-contacting sole member is the primary contact to the ground or playing surface. In many types of footwear, a ground-contacting sole member includes structural components such as ground-engaging members. Examples of ground-engaging members include cleats or spikes or other protuberances that provide the wearer of the footwear with improved traction suitable to the particular athletic, work or recreational activity, or to a particular ground surface. Examples of such athletic, work or recreational footwear include baseball shoes, football shoes, rugby shoes, track shoes, golf shoes, field-hockey shoes, lacrosse shoes, hiking boots, work boots and shoes for playing Frisbee® games or touch football.